The portal
by shadowbro14
Summary: my way of how blaze met shadow
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in blazes dimension and like always she is protecting the sol emeralds she was so bored she was getting sleepy " hhaaaaa this is so boring i hope something interesting happens " blaze said sounding so bored " BLAZE BLAZE! " silver said running up to her " what " blaze said " there a portal outside " silver said a little worry " what do mean " blaze said " I mean a portal to an other dimension come on lets check it out " silver said " ok " blaze said as both started running outside. when they got there the portal got bigger " wow coo..." balze did not finish her sentence because she was getting sucked in to the portal " HELP!" blazed yelled silver was going to grab her hand but it was to late she got sucked in already and the portal disappear in a flash " NOOOOOO!" silver yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

blaze started to wake up " huh what happend " blaze said as she started to look aroud the place " what is this place " blaze said as she looked at station square the huge city she was on top of hill blaze kept looking at the city till she sence someone coming blaze quickly hid on back of a bush and saw it was a black hedgehog he stopped at the same spot blaze was he had red stripes, ruby red eyes, hover shoes, and gloves with rings on them blaze could not stop thinking on how handsome the hedgehog looked blaze wanted to leave but something told her to stay blaze looked at him and he had his eyes closed blaze was about to leave but accedently she made noise in wich got the hedgehog go onto a fighting stand " how is there " the black hedgehog said blaze stepped out the bush to reveal her self " who are you " the black hedgehog said " my name is blaze blaze the cat and whats yours " blaze said " my name is shadow shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form and what are you doing here " shadow said waiting for an answer "well its a long story" blaze said "tell me" shadow said " ok the story is that i am from another dimension and a got sucked into a portal and thats how i got here not a really long story i should say "blaze said "so you are from another dimension and i am guessing you know sonic" shadow said " yeah you know him" blaze said with the sound of hope that sonic would help her get to her dimension "yeah i know him i am his arch rival" shadow said " oh are you at least his friend " blaze said " i don't know i could consider myself as his friend but still i know him" shadow said " do you think you can take me to him" blaze said " sure why not here grab my shoulder" shadow said as he took blazes hand and put it on his shoulder this made blaze blush a little then she saw that shadow brought out a chaos emerald " chaos control " shadow said as both disappear in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

In sonic's house, sonic was just sitting on his ass having a bag of chips on his left side while on the other side has a coke watching tv. Outside sonic's house, a green flash appeared and out stepped a black hedgehog and a purple cat. " well here were are sonic's house " shadow said. shadow ranged the doorbell. " aaaahhhhh for god sake i don't want to answer the door" sonic said sounding so lazy, " HOW IS IT!" sonic yelled, " its me shadow" shadow said," shadow how" sonic said," JUST OPEN THE DAM DOOR!" shadow yelled getting annoyed. sonic got up and open the door. " what do... what the hell are you doing here " sonic said pointing at blaze," aren't you suppose to be at your dimension" sonic said," yes that is why i need your help to get to my dimension" blaze said," ok but first how did you get to this dimension and second how did you meet shadow"sonic said wanting answers," well i got sucked in by a portal and i met shadow at some hill" blaze said. sonic was really confused but managed to get things straight." oh well in that case i know just the guy to help. At tails house, tails was working on the tornado. *knock knock* " how could that be" tails said as he open the door," oh hey sonic" tails said happily, but then looked on back of sonic,' what are they doing here?" tails said." tails we have a problem blaze is stuck on this dimension and we were wondering if you had a machine that can take you to another dimension" sonic said," sorry i can't make a machine like that i guess blaze is stuck in this dimension i am sorry" tails said." well how is going to protect the sol emeralds" blaze said worried," i bet silver could take care of them" sonic said," i hope so" blaze said.


	4. Chapter 4

"so know what do I" blaze said."I was going to say if you wanted to stay at my house but I don't have a spear room, but you can stay with shadow he has a spear room in his house" sonic said,"what" shadow said. blaze looked at shadow but trying to hide a little blush." come on shadow let her stay at your house" sonic said,"I don't know, I barley met here" shadow said," shadow just let here" tails said." fine" shadow said. shadow walked up to blaze and brought out a chaos emerald, but blaze knew exactly what to do, she put her hand on his shoulder."oh I forgot to tell you, you do not have to put your hands on my shoulder, you could just be close to me" shadow said. blaze took one step ," way closer than that" shadow said. blaze took another step, but she was so close that there was barley any room between both of them. blaze tried her best not blush again." chaos control" shadow said as both shadow and blaze disappeared in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

In front of shadow's house a green flash appeared and shadow and blaze came out of brought out his keys and open the door."well here we are, my house" shadow said. Inside the house was like if someone rich lived here, it was clean, in the living room was a plasma tv, there was a big backyard, and a big kitchen pretty much the house was big."follow me" shadow said as blaze followed opened a door to reveal a big room with a king size bed, another plasma tv, and some dorms."wow are you rich" blaze asked," lets just say I have alot of money" shadow said."well make your self at home I will be in the living room if you need me" shadow said as he walked off. blaze looked at the time it was 5:39," will just take a nap" blaze said as she lay on her bad and drove to sleep. blaze woke up and looked at clock it was 7:27,"that was a good nap" blaze said stretching. she got up went to the bathroom and was going to take shower but notice that all she had left was her normal clothes,"oh great, maybe I could call cream tomorrow if she would like to go shoping with me, but i will take a shower still just so i can't smell that bad" blaze said. blaze took a shower then dried. *knock knock*"blaze you want something to eat" shadow said."sure" blaze said, and with that shadow went to cook something. it was 7:42 shadow finished diner. shadow went to blaze's room and knocked "diner is ready" shadow said," ok I will be there" blaze said. blaze went to the table and shadow brought the food and started to eat." shadow can I ask you something" blaze said,"what' shadow said,"do you have cream's phone number" blaze said."sure why" shadow said," I need to tell her if she would like to go shoping with me" blaze said,"ok" shadow said. shadow brought out his black and red phone and went throught the contacts and clicked on cream the rabbit and phone started to ring," here" shadow said as he gave the phone to blaze,"_hello" cream answer," cream its me blaze" blaze said."BLAZE" _cream said with joy,"yes its me i was woundering if you would like to go shoping with me tomorrow" blaze said," _sure that would be great at what time"_ cream said,"like around 12:30" blaze said," ok laters" cream said," later' blaze said and turned off the phone and gave it to shadow. after diner both shadow and blaze went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow woke up he looked up at the clock it was 8:58. shadow got up and went to the kitchen, but to shadow's surprise blaze was already up and making breakfast."oh your up, i made breakfast for both of us" blaze said with smile,"oh you didn't have to" shadow said." oh no its ok, this is may way of saying thanks for letting me stay with you" blaze said, as she put two plates of eggs on the table." so your going to go shoping with cream" shadow asked,"yes its because i need new clothes and since all my other clothes are on my dimension" blaze said,"oh" shadow said. after breakfast it was 9:23," I will be in my room" shadow said as he left the kitchen. blaze got up and went to her room and watch some tv. blaze looked at the clock and it was 12:07, blaze went to the bathroom to get prepare. when she was finish she was about to leave but shadow caught her,"want me to take you" shadow said leaning against the wall,"sure" blaze said. blaze followed shadow to the garage, when they got to the garage there was a motorcycle. shadow gave a helmet to blaze, shadow got on the motorcycle and blaze did as well."hold on" shadow told blaze,"on what"blaze asked,"just put your hands around me" shadow said. blaze blushed hard , good news shadow wasn't facing her, blaze put here hands around shadow still blushing hard. shadow opened the garage and drove off to cream's house.


	7. Chapter 7

shadow and blaze made it to cream's house. "here we are" shadow said,"thanks" blaze said," oh and blaze, sorry but i can't take two people on my motorcycle" shadow said." oh no its ok cream and I could walk" blaze said,"oh ok well laters than" shadow said,"laters" blaze said, and with that shadow drove off. shadow parked his motorcycle in his garage," I can't believe this is actually working out, I thought that blaze was going to be annoying but she is not, she is kind, sweet, cute... what am i saying" shadow said to himself as he walked to the living room."I wonder for how long she's going to stay with me" shadow said as he turned the tv. it was now 2:37 and shadow was sleeping, but the sound of his phone woke him up. shadow got his phone out and it was cream calling shadow answer the call,"hello" shadow said,"_hey shadow its me cream, blaze wants to know if your going to pick her up at my house"_ cream said,"tell her yes i will be there in a few min" shadow said,"ok bye" cream said,"bye" shadow said, shadow got on his motorcycle and drove creams house." shadow said that he will come and get you" cream said,"thank you cream" blaze said. *sigh*," whats wrong" cream said,"oh its nothing" blaze said," come on you can tell me" cream said."ok but can you keep it a secret" blaze said,"promise" cream said,"ok well lets just say that i think that shadow is ...cute" blaze said blushing,"really" cream said ,"yeah" blaze said still blushing."well i hope one day you two get together" cream said. blaze blushed even harder. *knock knock* cream open the door"where is blaze" shadow said,"I am here" blaze said,"lets go" shadow said. blaze nod both got on the motorcycle, blaze immediately put her hands around shadow. shadow blushed by this but quickly took off."bye cream" blaze said,"bye" cream waved as both blaze and shadow drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

shadow parked the motorcycle in garage. shadow and blaze got off,"hey blaze i was wondering how long are you going to stay with me" shadow asked."i don't know why" blaze said,"just asking" shadow said." you want to watch some tv " blaze said,"sure why not" shadow said. shadow turned on the tv to show a new movie on theaters it was a action movie,"hey you want to go see that one" blaze asked," today" shadow said,"yeah"blaze said."ok we will go later like at 7:30" shadow said. shadow and blaze kept on watching tv. Shadow looked at the clock it was already 6:45,"we should get ready" shadow said. blaze nod and both head to there rooms, took there showers, and got ready. it was now 7:25,"well lets go" shadow said as they head to the garage. both got on the motorcycle and again blaze put her hands around shadow both blushed at the same time. shadow started the motorcycle and drove. at the movies shadow and blaze got there tickets and got inside the movie was about to start. they found two seats with good view. the movie was have done but what shadow and blaze did not know is that there was romance in this, as both started to look all around they found a couple kissing both shadow and blaze blush. when the romance was done every one stopped kissing and shadow and blaze stopped blushing. after the movie was done shadow and blaze head home," that movie was great" blaze said," yeah i know, but i never knew there would be romance in it" shadow said,"i know i was surprised to" blaze said. blaze looked at the time it was 8:56,"i am going to go to sleep now good night" blaze said,"good night" shadow said as both went to there rooms and went to woke up in the middle of the night by a scream, shadow got up and ran to blaze's room to see blaze screaming" blaze blaze its me are you ok" shadow said," oh shadow i am sorry i just had a bad dream thats all" blaze said sounding scared. shadow was trying to comfort her and it was working, he was sitting next to her hugging her. 10 min passed and both were sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze woke she looked at the clock it was 7:18. blaze was going to get up but notice a hand around her, then she remember last night. blaze turned so that she can face the sleeping hedgehog." aw he looks so cute when he sleeps" blaze whispered to herself. she was going to get up but before she got up she kissed shadow on the cheek and went to take a shower. when blaze finished taking a shower she head to the kitchen to make breakfast. shadow woke up to find himself in blaze's room then he smelled food, shadow got up and walked to the kitchen to find blaze," good morning" shadow said," oh good morning i didn't hear you" blaze said as she put the two plates with the food,"here your breakfast" blaze said," thank you" shadow said. both of them started to eat,"so want to tell me what was your dream about" shadow asked,"oh well my nightmare was about how eggman nega took the soul emeralds and he was hurting every one including you" blaze said feeling really bad." are you ok now" shadow said,"yes" blaze said."hey if you want we could go in to the pool later" shadow said," you have a pool" blaze said sounding amazed,"and if you want we could call cream over" shadow said," yeas that would be a great" blaze said happily," ok we could call cream around 4:00" shadow said, blaze nod.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3:17, and show left to the store to by something, while blaze stayed at home. when shadow was back, shadow went to look for blaze . shadow knocked on blaze's door, blaze open the door,"oh hey shadow your back" blaze said,"I got you a present" shadow said,"aw shadow you shouldn't have" blaze said with a cheerful voice."here" shadow said, as he gave it to blaze."wow this phone looks really expensive" blaze said," don't worry about it, i got it for you if you want to call me, cream, sonic, and the others" shadow said,"thanks" blaze said as she hugged shadow. shadow blushed but returned the hug."well here my phone you can copy the phone numbers down" shadow said. shadow gave her his phone,"well i will be in my room if you need me" shadow said and left. blaze closed the door and started to dial the phone numbers down. when blaze finished putting the phone numbers down she looked at the clock, it was 3:36. blaze got up and walked to shadow's room, blaze knock on the door,"shadow i am done dialing the numbers here is you phone" blaze said. shadow opened the door,"here" blaze said as shadow took the phone,"are we going to the pool" blaze asked."yeah if you want we call cream right now" shadow said,"ok i will call her" blaze said as she got her new phone out. blaze called cream if she would like to go to the pool and cream yes." she will be here in a few min her mom is going to take her" blaze said,"ok well lets get ready" shadow said. blaze went to her room and got ready. *knock knock* shadow went to open the door it was cream and vanilla,"ok cream be good, oh shadow please take care of her" vanilla said. shadow nod and let cream in," come on cream" shadow said as cream followed him,"well go jump in" shadow said cream got in the pool, but behind shadow was creams pet chao," where did he come from" shadow said," he was always behind you" cream said. the chao got in the pool."i will be back, let me just tell blaze that your here" shadow said. shadow knocked on blaze door," blaze cream is here, she's in the pool" shadow said,"ok i will be there in a sec" blaze said. shadow went back to the pool and got in. shadow was wearing black and red shorts,"BLAZE" cream yelled. shadow look where cream was pointing then shadow's eyes widened, blaze was standing there with a purple bikini. shadow blushed deeply but hide it."hi cream" blaze said,"come on the water is fine" cream said. blaze got in and swim up to shadow. shadow got nervous,"hey shadow, nice pool you got here" blaze said,"thanks" shadow said."hey blaze check this out" cream said as she made cannon ball,"nice lets see if i could do better" blaze said she got out of the pool, took a few steps back and ran and did a cannon ball. the splash was big and hit shadow in the face with water." hey shadow lets see you" blaze said,"ok" shadow did the same thing blaze did and did a cannon ball. it was bigger than blaze's cannon ball,"wow" blaze and cream said at the same time. shadow, blaze, and cream where on the steps of the pool but then cream had an idea of leaving shadow and blaze alone."hey cheese lets go and swim" cream said, her pet swim after her."nice bikini" shadow said, blaze blushed,"thanks" blaze said. shadow and blaze stared at each other, lost in there each,"_wow those eyes always get me" _blaze thought,"_her golden eyes are so beautiful"_ shadow thought." hey i think i about to leave" said cream. shadow got out of the water dried his hand and got his phone to look at the time, it was 5:37." yeah your right let me call your mother" shadow said. vanilla came to pick up cream and left. shadow and blaze took there showers and went of to do what ever they do.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaze was in her room texting cream with her new phone shadow gave.

**text**

cream: it was fun in the pool

blaze: yeah it was fun

cream: so how is it been living with shadow

blaze: its been nice and fun

cream: so has anything happened between you and shadow

blaze: what do you mean

cream: remember you told me that you thought that shadow was cute

blaze: oh yeah, well there was one time something happened

cream: what?

blaze: last night, well in the middle of the night i had a bad dream and well he comfort me by hugging me and i wish it could last longer but i fell asleep

cream: awww, anything else happened

blaze: well today in the morning i woke up and shadow was next to me and he looked so cute when sleeps, well i took advantage of him and kissed him on the cheek

cream: awww, well anyways sorry i have to go my mom is calling me laters

blaze: laters

**end of text**


	12. Chapter 12

it was morning, shadow and blaze where eating breakfast then shadow received a call,"hello" shadow answered,"_hey body hows it been" _sonic said,"good" shadow said,"_i was wondering if you and blaze would like to go on a picnic with me and the others"_ sonic said,"sure what time" shadow said,"_like around_ 1" sonic said," ok bye" shadow said,"bye" sonic said."hey blaze sonic invited us to a picnic" shadow said,"great what time" blaze asked,"at 1" shadow said,"ok" blaze said. it was know 12:46."hey blaze are you ready to go" shadow asked,"yeah lets go" blaze said, then they left. when they got to the park where going to meet every one else, shadow and blaze found them under a shade. they saw sonic, tails, knuckles, rouge, amy, cream, and vanilla."hey guys" blaze said, knuckles, rouge, and amy where looking at blaze," what" blaze asked,"since when where you in this dimension" amy asked,"since like 3 or 4 days ago" blaze said," oh well anyways nice to see you again" amy said. everyone were having a great."so shadow how are you and blaze been" sonic asked,"good" shadow said."blaze can i talk to you" cream said. cream and blaze went some where private,"blaze i want to tell you something but promise me that you won't get mad with me" cream said,"promise" blaze said," ok, well i kind of told amy and rouge that you like" cream said,"what" blaze said,"i sorry but i had to tell them,but don't worry they said that they won't tell anyone" cream said."i hope your right cream" blaze said. cream and blaze head back with the group. when every one was going to leave cream gathered amy, rouge, and blaze,"i was wondering if you three would like to spend the night at my house like a sleepover" cream said, three nod,"okay come to my house like at 7:30" cream said. all four agreed and left home.


	13. Chapter 13

It was 7:22 and blaze was getting ready for the sleepover."shadow can you take me to creams house" blaze asked,"why" shadow said,"because there is going to be a sleepover at creams house, just me, rouge, amy, and cream"blaze said,"fine" shadow said and took blaze to cream's house. shadow dropped blaze at cream's house. blaze ringed the door bell and waited, cream opened the door,"oh hey blaze every one is here, we where waiting for you" cream said as she let blaze in, blaze and cream walked up stairs to cream's room. cream opened the door to see rouge and amy."hi amy, hi rouge" blaze said,"hi" amy and rouge said. blaze put down her stuff and sat down,"so what do you all want to talk about"rouge said,"i have something to talk about" amy said as she started to talk about one time she was chasing sonic. at shadows house shadow was watching tv. then he heard a knock at the door, shadow opened the door to see sonic."oh hey sonic come in" shadow said, sonic walked in,"what happened" shadow said."nothing just came to hang out" sonic said,"oh want to watch a movie" shadow said,"sure" sonic said. shadow put an action movie and both started to watch."so shadow what do you think about blaze, has she been annoying you or has she been mean to you" sonic asked,"no, shes actually nice why you ask" shadow said,"just asking" sonic said."do you like her" sonic asked,"why you say that" shadow said," because you kept looking at her at the picnic" sonic said. shadow got nervous but since he is his friend he told him,"well i kind of like her" shadow said. sonic smiled at him,"well all we have to find out is if she likes you back" sonic said, shadow nod then both started to watch the movie. at the sleepover amy finished telling the story,"well speaking of boys, blaze would you like to say something" rouge said. blaze blushed meaning the fact that they all knew she liked shadow,"well cream knows already but one night i had a nightmare and well shadow comfort me and i wished it could last long but i fell asleep" blaze said still blushing, rouge and amy *aww*," oh and thats not all the next morning she kissed on the cheek. amy and rouge aww again,"well we have see if shadow likes you back" amy said. the girls watched a movie told stories then went to sleep. at shadow's house,"well shadow i will see you later" sonic said,"laters" shadow said as he closed the door. shadow looked at the time, it was 9:45 shadow turned off the tv and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

shadow woke up, got up and took a shower. shadow finished taking a shower and head to the kitchen and ea breakfast. when shadow finished eating he looked at the clock, it was 9:13 then some one called him. it was blaze,"hey" shadow answered,"hey shadow can you pick me up" blaze asked,"sure i'll be there" shadow said. shadow got on his motorcycle and left. shadow got to cream's house to pick up blaze,*knock knock*,"thats him, bye girls" blaze said as she opened the door,"lets go" shadow said and both left."so how was the sleepover" shadow asked,"it was great" blaze said. both got home and head to there rooms. 25 min passed and shadow head to the kitchen to see blaze washing the dishes. shadow walk up to blaze,"boo" shadow said scaring blaze,"aahhh" blaze screamed,"hahahaha" shadow laugh, blaze wanted revenge so she got water on her hands and threw water at,"oh this declares war" shadow said as he got water on his hands and threw it at blaze. shadow started to run while blaze was on back of him. shadow tripped and land on his back while blaze tripped with shadow's feet and landed on shadow. both looked at each other blushing, then they found them self's leaning and kissed on the lips. when they broke apart for air they looked at each other,"i am sorry i..." shadow kissed her again and blaze return the kiss then they broke apart," blaze i..i like you" shadow said,"really" blaze said," yes" shadow said,"i like you to" blaze said and they shared another kiss.


End file.
